Scary Story of Sinnoh
by FreshStoryTeller
Summary: Lucian holds a show in Unova in which he tells a tale of Giratina and events that happened in Sinnoh.


**Scary Story of Sinnoh:**

After confessing to who he truly is and winning against him in a pokemon battle, Hilda tried to shed her weary load in the Nimbasa City Theme Park. She allowed her pokemon to roam free and play in the park alongside other pokemon, while she hung out with her friends, Cheren and Bianca. Hilda and Bianca went on the rides while Cheren just stood in his place waiting for them to stop but suddenly something caught his eye.

"Lucian's Illusions" the black haired boy read a sign. "The Scary Story of Sinnoh. Pokemon enter Free." He continued reading the sign.

"_Sounds interesting" _he thought. _"Lucian is one of the Sinnoh Elite four so this could prove to be quite educating." _

"Hey Cheren!" he heard a bubbly voice beacon him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Bianca ran over to him and asked.

"One of the Sinnoh elite four is having a show here in Nimbasa, maybe we should check it out." The boy suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Hilda said, clapping her hands. "Let's go get tickets."

With N:

He met up with a few Plasma grunts who tried to fight against Hilda's friends but both ultimately lost just like him.

The green haired boy walked alongside his Zorua that pranced happily around the amusement park. After he confessed to Hilda on who he truly he became sad inside like he just lost something precious to him and that's exactly what happened.

"_Hey N! Look!" _the Zorua peeped running over to a sign. _"They're holding a show! Can we watch!?"_

N read the sign, it says that a man named Lucian is holding a show about Sinnoh. He read a few stories about Sinnoh but not much. He remembers that Sinnoh is the home of the God of all Pokemon which is pretty intriguing.

"Okay." He said nonchalantly and made his way towards the ticket booth with his pokemon.

After purchasing a ticket, N was greeted by the Shadow Triad and…

"Father!" the green haired boy was shocked to see Ghetsis here, even his Zorua hid behind him in fear of the older man.

"What are you doing here!?" Ghetsis asked in a somewhat angry tone. "Are you playing?! This is not a game, son!"

"NO! I was just gonna see a show with Zorua!" N stammered.

"A show? Instead of striving to fulfill your destiny and freeing pokemon from the selfish needs of humans, you watch a children's show!" Ghetsis accused.

"I just wanted a break, father. My pokemon and I are in due for a break and this could be the perfect opportunity plus it says that pokemon are admitted free." N explained, pointing at the sign next to the ticket booth.

Ghetsis read the sign and what caught his eye is the sentence 'Scary Story of Sinnoh'. _"This could be invigorating." _

"Fine you can see the show, but I shall see it too." The man announced and proceeded in buying a ticket.

At the show:

The Sinnoh Elite Four member's show was held in a tent next to the Musical Theatre. Psychic Type pokemon were running around and greeting everybody. There were many people attending, a lot of them were children and pokemon, who sat in front.

Hilda, Bianca and Cheren sat in there respected seats, with the blonde girl stuffing her face in popcorn and soda.

"Bianca could you please not eat like a tepig!" Cheren scolded, only for a pokemon to appear out of Bianca's bag. It was a tepig with an frown on its face.

"No offence." Cheren apologized to the pig pokemon.

"Hey! Let's get our pokemon out! They're allowed to roam around here." Hilda suggested holding her pokeballs.

"Ya, lets!" Bianca agreed and all of them released their pokemon so they could watch the show freely.

The pokemon looked happy and jumped around to express it but their trainers shushed them.

"Sshh! Guys behave yourselves! The show is about to start." Hilda shushed them and sat back down.

N was also sitting somewhere far from Hilda and her friends, not that he would notice, with his Zorua and his other pokemon, and his father sat farther behind him.

Suddenly the whole tent turned dark that everyone became silent with the exception of a few murmurs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Thank you for coming to the show!" A man on the microphone said but nobody could see him because of the darkness. "I'd like to begin this show with a special treat for all pokemon. It is a something that pokemon in my home region all love and sincerely believe that you pokemon will love it too. Alakazam! Gallade!" he called out to two pokemon ,who suddenly appeared in the Arena and were glowing!

"Alaaa…" Alakazam glowed brightly including its eyes.

"Gallaaa.." Gallade was the same as its fellow psychic pokemon.

The two pokemon were using Psychic to create something! It's a wonderful tower that looked pretty transparent like a hologram. **(A/N It looks like the space-time tower in Alamos Town) **

Everyone began to clap and cheer at the pokemon's efforts.

"_It's an Illusion!" _Zorua said.

"I thought only you could do that." N said.

"_Maybe the psychic pokemon in Sinnoh are stronger than dark types." _Zorua said, obviously not knowing.

Suddenly chimes of heavenly bells were ringing creating beautiful music. All the pokemon seemed to like the music, including the Alakazam and Gallade. The music sounded soothing and calming to the pokemon.

"Wow! The pokemon! They like it!" Bianca said, amazed by this and looked down her Tepig who looked pretty calm.

"The music must be soothing to the pokemon's ears." Cheren deducted. "How did Sinnoh come up with this?"

On the other side, N looked at his Zorua who ,like Bianca's Tepig, was calm and restful, which made N gawk a little.

"What is this?" N asked himself trying not disturb the pokemon. He never really saw his pokemon act this way before.

Ghetsis also noticed the pokemon calm looks which caused many questions to flood his mind, like; _"What is this music!? Why are all the pokemon so calm and tranquil!? It's like they have no will to battle!" _Ghetsis never really cared for pokemon as he saw them as nothing more than tools to be used and discarded, he was a real hypocrite. _"That's absurd! Pokemon's whole life is nothing but battles." _The green haired man chuckled.

The music proceeded to soothe pokemon and people but everybody noticed that the illusionary tower was… glowing and changing!

"The Tower!" Hilda exclaimed. A few branches appeared at the sides of tower and grew a golden metallic flowers, still glowing brightly, this amazed both pokemon and people to no end.

Two rays of Golden light burst out of each side of the tower. They looked like angelic wings!

"AMAZING!" Hilda almost exclaimed in awe looking at the beautiful wings that decorated the tower. "I haven't seen anything as beautiful as this!"

N also was gawking in awe at the amazing golden light surrounding the tower, making it look heavenly.

The light show ended, everyone clapped at the wondrous exhibition that was displayed. With the illusion tower disappearing into thin air, a man with purple hair and rose-tinted glasses.

"Hello everyone! I trust you and your pokemon had a great time!" The man said, getting a few cheers from the audience. "Now I shall sing you a song! The terrifying tale that took place in Sinnoh!" the man said the last part sinisterly.

Music started playing, with some chanting in the background, that reminded Hilda and most of the audience of a church choir. Alakazam and Gallade used their Psychic powers to create a new illusion but this time of a small town with the tower still there and everyone could hear some bell chimes ringing. **(The illusion is kinda like the Time Flower in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)**

_**Morning in Sinnoh, the citizens awake  
To the bells of Celestic Town  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Celestic Town  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the town's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Celestic Town**_

Lucian sung the first verse with passion and made his way to a group of children and pokemon in the front.

_**Listen, they're beautiful, no?  
So many colors of sound, so many changing moods  
Because you know, they don't ring just for anything or anyone  
- They don't? –**_ He pulled out a puppet that looks like a miniature version of him to entertain the children._**  
No, you silly boy.  
Up there, high, high in the dark parts of Mt. Coronet **_Lucian pointed at the illusion mountain that had a dark cloud swirling on the top._**  
in the Spear Pillar lives the mysterious dragon pokemon.  
Who is this creature - Who? -  
What is he? - What? -  
How did he come to be there - How? -  
Hush! **_Lucian comically hits the puppet with a stick, causing the children and some adults and pokemon to laugh.

_**Lucian will tell you  
It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.**_

He said the last part in a horrific voice and the place turned dark again. The psychic duo then created a new illusion of a cavern.

_**Dark was the night when our tale was begun**_

_**In the mountain near Celestic town**_

Suddenly a blonde boy and girl with long bluish black hair appear, running around in the cave.

"Come on we have to stop him!" the boy said, telling the girl to hurry up.

"I just hope those guys won't find us!" the girl said in a worried tone, but a blonde woman appeared behind her.

"Don't worry. We just have to keep calm and find Cyrus before he does anything stupid!" the woman said determinedly.

The audience were amazed again, the pokemon created an audio with moving people like a real hologram.

"This is better than a movie!" Bianca said.

"For once I agree with her." Cheren admitted.

"You know Bianca, that blonde boy looks exactly like you." Hilda said, pointing out the boy's hairstyle and eyes.

"Maybe he's me in another life!" Bianca declared making her friend sweat drop at her stupid remark.

_**Three trainers slid silently under the mountain near Celestic Town**_

"We're almost there!" the woman exclaimed, pointing at a light coming out from the end of the cavern.

_**But a trap has been laid for the trainers **_a group of people appeared ,wearing unuasual spacemen suits, surrounded the trainer.

_**And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells**_

"CYRUS!" they all exclaimed, looking at the dark and almost soulless gaze of the man in front of them with his Houndoom and Weavile eyeing them viciously.

The man's mere presence sent chills down the audience's spines, including Hilda, N and even Ghetsis!

_**The Bells of Celestic Town**_

The spacemen grabbed hold of the three, not allowing them escape.

_**Cyrus has always longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin  
And he saw corruption  
Everywhere  
Except within**_

"Make sure these three don't disturb me." He ordered and went outside the cavern.

The scenery in the illusion changed. It was now of an unusual pillar that was a little destroyed but they could still hear the choir as it goes on the same verse over and over.

_**Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)**_

_"... ... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..."_

Suddenly a red energy emerged from Cyrus's red Chain, causing some of the pokemon in the arena to shiver in fear.

_"__Dialga__, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! ...And the other. __Palkia__, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!" _Cyrus called with a maddened look.

The hologram began to shake like an earthquake just hit it and some strange black holes appeared! N felt that one of his pokeballs began to… shiver.

"Zekrom! What's wrong?" he whispered at the pokeball that contained the legendary pokemon.

The Legendary creation pokemon, Dialga and Palkia came out of the black holes with a mighty roar from each of them.

Ghetsis looked very interested in all this! He was actually amazed that this man managed to get his hands on two powerful pokemon.

_"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain." _Cyrus proclaimed and held his hand up with the same red energy glowing in his palm.

The Arena went dark again, but abruptly three red dots shone… were they even dots?

"Look! What is that?" Hilda asked but out of the darkness came a strange pokemon with a yellow head, closed eyes, two tails with red gems on the tips and one its forehead.

"It's so cute!" Bianca proclaimed.

Just as everyone was enjoying the sight of the pokemon, the darkness engulfed it as it flew into a yellow orb. Then came another one similar to the first, but this one had a pink head, it's eyes were open and was engulfed in a pink glow. Finally, the last one came which had a blue triangle-shaped head and was glowing blue.

The trio circled around the top of the Spear Pillar. _"...I should have expected as much. __Uxie__, "The Being of Knowledge." __Azelf__, "The Being of Willpower." And __Mesprit__, "The Being of Emotion"..."_

_"The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama." _The malevolent man then looked at the trainers. _"Now, you three! You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"_

Ghetsis really wants to be that man right now! He had definitely fulfill his dream unlike him he has to wait so that his worthless, poor excuse of a son can fulfill his dream but the boy was nothing more than a puppet on a string.

Cyrus suddenly was looking out into space with wide eyes and a fearful expression, which has caught everybody's eyes!

_"What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged?" _the audience didn't understand and few murmurs were shared between them.

The hologram turned dark a bit but can still be seen what's in it. A new black hole was created! N could feel Zekrom shiver and growl in fear. Hilda also felt the light stone in her bag begin to stir, but she was too shocked to notice as a black creature ascended out of the hole! The creature had horrific red eyes looking down at Cyrus! As it came out to reveal its form, a dark aura surrounded the pillar, causing Dialga and Palkia to back away.

_"Interesting. So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow."_ The dark man said but he was actually scared, backing away from the creature.

The pokemon ascended once more, revealing more of itself. Wings with red claws at the end sprouted, splashing around a few blotches of black, and roared which scared a lot of the pokemon, including Zekrom and the White Dragon, Reshiram that was trapped in stone.

_**And for one time in his life  
Of power and control  
Cyrus felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul**_

Lucian sung with a somewhat sinister voice scaring some of the audience.

_"Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia..." _

The pokemon's wings reformed and turned into what looked like hands with claws! The dark creature looked like it was ready to lunge at Cyrus at any given moment!

_"I, Cyrus, won't have any more interferererererere...!" _Cyrus yelled, but was abruptly interrupted by the pokemon attacking him thus engulfing the whole arena in darkness!

The audience gasp at the change of events but calmed down when they heard Lucian speak. "And from that day, the pokemon was recognized as a the renegade pokemon that was given a cruel name that was derived from the word 'Guillotine'! The Pokemon is called 'Giratina!'" Lucian said, giving a little more info about the mysterious creature.

_**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells of Celestic Town **_the purple haired man sang to the children once more.

_**Who is the monster and who is the man? **_He continued, pulled out a puppet of Cyrus and Giratina.

_**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Celestic Town**_

The psychic trainer sung passionately and said. "That's why the bells of Celestic Town ring. They play beautiful music known as Oracion in Sinnoh, which has the ability to calm pokemon and keep the wickedness away and if they stop well… you saw what happened. Anger and turmoil is what caused that pokemon to attack but it fortuitous event." The man sighed the last part.

The true leader of Team Plasma, Ghetsis heard all of what the man just said and was quite interested. He may want to meet the man backstage. The green haired man then snapped his fingers, for three people to appear.

"I need you to get the music from that man." Ghetsis ordered pointing at Lucian who was ending his show.

Hilda and her friends were getting ready to leave but they talked amongst themselves about the awesome show they witnessed.

"That was certainly invigorating!" Cheren said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Bianca beamed, setting her Tepig on the floor. "I liked it when that tower turned into an angel and….." Bianca continued talking with her friends not noticing her tepig was sniffing around, eating the leftover popcorn all around.

Backstage:

Lucian was packing up his stuff with the help of the other staff and the pokemon.

"You two did a wonderful job today." Lucian said, petting the Gallade and Alakazam in appreciation and gratitude.

"lade!"

"Kazam!"

"Well we packed everything except your pokemon. They're outside." One of the staff said.

"Let them be. I'll gather them later but now let them enjoy the fresh air." Lucian said and turned his head to the two remaining pokemon. "Why don't you go outside too?" he then noticed that Alakazam and Gallade were glaring and growling at something!

Three ninjas appeared in front of him with a Bisharp!

"Pardon us for intruding, but we want the music you played." One of the ninjas said politely.

Lucian seemed unfazed by all this and said; "Sorry, but I can't give it to you. It's a cherished song in Sinnoh and not everyone is allowed to play it without permission." The psychic trainer said politely.

The triad frowned at his refusal. "Look! We want the music and we WILL get it!.. We have the type advantage! Ain't that right, Bisharp?" another of the Trio yelled.

Lucian still is unfazed and kept his cool. "Type disadvantage? Unova certainly doesn't have outer region pokemon." The purple haired man chuckled and look at Gallade. "And apparently you haven't met a Gallade before. Gallade GO!"

"GALLADE!" the pokemon pounced into the battlefield and looked menacingly at its lookalike.

"Bisharp use Night Slash!" the ninja commanded.

"Biiiiisshaaarrpp!" the Dark pokemon charged at its opponent.

"Gallade! Close Combat!" Lucian ordered.

The Gallade attacked hitting its enemy like a punching bag with a barrage of hits, making the Bisharp fall.

The Shadow Triad were amazed at the Gallade's power and how it was able to almost take down their Bisharp.

"Get up, Bisharp! Use Night Slash again!" the same one commanded and the Bisharp began to stand up then charged again!

"Gallade! Dodge it!" the pychic trainer ordered for his pokemon to comply.

Bisharp's attack missed and landed in front of Lucian while Gallade landed in front of the Triad.

"Bisharp, Hyper Beam!" the same ninja cried.

"WHAT!? Are you nuts!? He's gonna shoot us!" one of the other two shouted at his brother.

"Biiiiii…SHARP!" the pokemon released a bright beam at Gallade and the triad!

"Gallade, Dodge!" Lucian commanded to save his pokemon.

The gallade and the trio escaped before the beam could hit them but suddenly…

"Pig.. te.." Bianca's Tepig arrived in the battlefield not noticing the battle between the two powerful pokemon!

"Look out!" Lucian ran over to the Tepig and shielded it from the Hyper Beam.

"AAaaaHh!" the elite four member roared in pain as the attack collided with his body, sending him and the pokemon skidding down the ground.

"TEPIG!" the pig-like pokemon cried looking at the person who saved him!

"You alright, little guy?" the man asked.

"Teee!" the pokemon reassured with a smile.

"Bisharp!" the dark/steel type pokemon came in front of them, readying for another Hyper Beam!

"Crap!" Lucian cursed, but Tepig looked angry and..

"TEPIG!" the fire pokemon blew a huge flamethrower at the Bisharp, sending it away in a fiery explosion!

Lucian looked down at the pokemon in his arms. "You're a fire type!" he deducted.

"Teee!" the pokemon happily agreed.

"Tepig!" a feminine voice said and a pair of hands took the starter pokemon from Lucian. "Oh Tepig you're fine!" the female said again cuddling the pokemon. "Thank you, mister!"

"You found Tepig?" another girl appeared with a Dewott following her then a boy with a Sevine followed them.

"Yeah, he found him." The girl, pointed at the Elite four member.

"Don't think this is over yet!" A masculine voice emerged to reveal the Shadow Triad along their Bisharp were still kicking!

"Just give up!" Lucian proclaimed. "Your pokemon can't take it anymore!" he pointed to the badly burned pokemon.

"We don't care! Ghetsis ordered us to get that music you played and we're gonna get it, one way or another!" the same rude shadow triad member yelled.

"GHETSIS!?" Cheren, Hilda and Bianca yelled in shock when they heard the Leader of Team Plasma's name.

"They're from team Plasma!" Cheren deducted.

"Yes we are! And like my rude brother just said, we'll take what we came for and leave well enough alone." Another member of the trio said and jumped in front Gallade to battle it in hand-to-hand combat.

"Gallade! Psychic!" Lucian ordered and Gallade was engulfed in a blue glow and so was the Shadow Triad member.

"Gaaalllaaa…." The pokemon growled and telekinetically lifted his opponent in midair then threw him at the wall.

"Ooooffff!" the ninja cried landing on a soft pile.

"Great job, Gallade!" the psychic trainer praised.

"Gallade!" the pokemon cheered for himself.

"Wow! That's certainly amazing how he defeated a human without hurting it." Cheren said.

ROAR!

Out of the blue came a horrifying roar from behind them. The group looked behind to see Ghetsis with a Hydreigon.

"Never send a ninja to do a King's job!" he muttered to himself, regretting sending his servants.

"We're sorry, Master Ghetsis." The shadow triad apologized, bowing before their king.

"You three can't even manage to do one tiny task!" he growled at their incompetence. "Hydreigon! Attack!"

The dark dragon roared and lunged at Lucian and Gallade but the blade pokemon stood its ground in which Lucian noticed.

"No , Gallade." Lucian said with his pokemon looking at him curiously. "Let's send out you sister instead." He smiled wickedly in which Gallade returned. The elite four member grabbed a pokeball and threw it in the air. "Gardevoir! GO!"

"Garde!" the Gardevoir said as she was released.

"Seriously? You're gonna send a psychic type to fight a dark type?" Ghetsis questioned but chuckled all the same.

"Gardevoir and Gallade are not just psychic you know." Lucian said calmly. "Hands down, they can defeat your Hydreigon any day."

"Doesn't matter. Give me the song that was played and I will not harm you or your pokemon." The green haired man proposed.

Lucian, Gallade, Gardevoir and all the pokemon and the trainers glared at Ghetsis but Lucian retaliated. "Do your worst!"

"Voir!" the Gardevoir agreed looking at her enemy with determination.

"Fine! Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis commanded and the hydreigon fired a huge beam at Gardevoir but the attack bounced off!

"What the…?" Ghetsis questioned. "Is that protect?"

"No…. Gardevoir is a Psychic/Fairy pokemon. Fairy pokemon are immune to dragon attacks." The psychic trainer explained.

Ghetsis looked shocked. He never heard of Fairy pokemon since there are only two of them in Unova and he only knew types that were strong against Dragon types which are Dragons themselves and Ice Types.

"Gardevoir isn't just beauty and grace she's a master fighter!" Lucian declared and lifted his sleeve to reveal a bracelet with a gem that shone in multicolor.

Gardevoir began to glow and turned into something else… or did she.

"Gardeee!" the pokemon almost roared. The process made everyone gawk! None of them had witnessed this at all.

"How can a Gardevoir evolve!? I read it's the last in its evolution line!" Cheren said, apparently intrigued by this whole situation.

"No matter! Gardevoir's a psychic so Hydreigon use Dark pulse!" Ghetsis ordered and the pokemon fired a dark beam from its 'paws'.

"Gardevoir use Moonblast!" Lucian yelled and Gardevoir charged a pinkish beam at the dragon.

POW!

The Moonblast hit Hydreigon directly, causing it fly off into a wall!

"Hydreigon!" Ghetsis yelled and ran over to the pokemon that looked pretty dizzy! "Get up!" the leader grumbled and put his pokemon back in its pokeball. "Don't this is over!" Ghetsis ran out and Gallade tried to give chase.

"That was certainly intense." Cheren commented. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lucian answered. "I would be more worried about my pokemon."

"Mind if I ask, but how did your Gardevoir evolve? I read that Gardevoir is the last of its evolutionary line." Cheren said.

"That wasn't evolution per say, its…." The Eilte four member was cut off when he saw his Gallade run towards him in fear. "Gallade!? What's wrong?"

The pokemon just took out his pokeball from his master's pocket and got in it hastily.

"What's wrong with him?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know.. He's usually not like this. The only times he ever does that is when…" realization hit Lucian like a ton of bricks! "Oh Crap! Gardevoir! Alakazam! Return!" he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and quickly put them in his bag.

"What's going on!?" Cheren almost yelled, but didn't get a respond.

"Where's the exit!?" Lucian asked quickly with a scared expression, but he didn't get an answer because the three trainers didn't know this place. "Never mind! I'll get out of the window!" he threw his bag at the window.

CRASH!

Thus breaking the glass and jumped out. This action made everybody gawk and many questions were flooding their minds.

"Gothiii…" the three looked behind them to see….

"A Gothitelle?" the black haired boy said.

The pokemon looked like it was searching for something.

"Luuuuucccciaaannn~~~!" a feminine voice chimed and right behind the gothitelle came a woman with long blonde hair and a sleepy face. "Has anyone seen my Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy!?" all three trainers said, trying not to laugh.

"Ummm.. Who are you?" Hilda asked.

"My name is Caitlin. The Elite four member of Unova." The woman said proudly. "Okay, I answered your question so answer mine. Where's my Lucian?... Me and Gothitelle miss him and Gallade.

In a train station somewhere:

"Please! One ticket to Lumoise City! HURRY!" Lucian panicked, trying to get ticket out of Unova.

**A/N Yep the song is from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I personally didn't like that movie much but it did have some of the best songs I've heard. R & R Please!**


End file.
